


A Life Day Prince

by Aiambia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Snow, based on A Christmas Prince, fake engagement sort of, falling in love with your boss sort of, holiday fun, netflix parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Having just lost his job at the university, Hux takes a job as a tutor for Alderaan’s princess. But, working for the Organa’s is no easy task. The princess is a menace, the queen looks ready to rip his head off, and the crown prince won’t leave him alone. To make matters worse, somehow, the media thinks he and the crown prince are engaged. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the job.





	A Life Day Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd have a little holiday fun! This will be updated periodically over the next two-ish weeks. 
> 
> Rating may go up.

 

 

Hux steps onto the tram, shoving his way past a dug and a quarren. It’s almost full, but he manages to find a seat before it gets too crowded to even stand. His legs give out under him as he melts into the seat and grips his luggage ever tighter. The flight over was just awful; the ship was full of families with screaming children, the food was practically slop, and his room was next to a very enthusiastic newly-wed couple. Hux was so happy to finally have his feet on solid ground, but he soon found that New Alderaan was even more crowded than the ship had been.

More people squish into the tiny car until it’s full, and it zooms off towards the palace. Beside him, a child reaches out and tugs at his hair. Hux’s head jerks violently towards the child, and it screams in his ear. He jerks his head back and glares at it, but that only makes it laugh. The mother is oblivious. At least the child is human. It means less drool on his clothes.

Hux looks out the window when the child finally loses interest in him. For all its sprawling cities, the planet had a surprising amount of flora. The rolling green hills and mountains were reminiscent of the original planet. Some how, the New Republic managed to find an almost exact replica of Alderaan, still within the core worlds, that had a native population more than willing to share its space. Dumb luck, his father would have called it, though Queen Organa’s brother preferred the term “will of the Force.”

A ray of sun shines through the glass and into his eye just as the tram crosses a bridge. Hux squints and frowns. It’s too bright here. It’s too crowded. There are too many people. Many of them are here for Life Day, but still. Phasma would say he’s being dramatic, but Hux never thought he could miss the rains on Arkanis so much. Hell, he misses his office and his secretary and…

He sighs. There was no use moping about it now. What’s done is done. The university picked their side. He ought to be grateful that the Organas seemed not to care.

The tram comes to a stop just outside the palace gates. It unloads into a sea of people that gives Hux a headache. Left and right, tour guides hold up flags and lead groups in, leaving Hux standing by himself, surrounded by strangers. He looks around, for the envoy sent to meet with him, only to realize he was never told who this envoy was or where specifically to meet them. “Come to the palace” were his only instructions. Frowning, Hux looks around for anyone wearing a uniform that is not also a tour guide. However, it’s rather hard to make out anything other than heads and colorful tour-guide flags.

He starts to shove through the crowd, unwilling to be left at the mercy of the people “in charge.” And then someone bumps into him. They smack against the back of his shoulder, sending his luggage out of his hands and onto the ground. It spills everywhere. People stomp all over it, not realizing they were stepping on his clothes.

Frantically, Hux drops to the ground, trying to scoop up all of his clothes before any of them incur too much damage. But, as he throws clothes back into his open suitcase, the suitcase gets kicked around by unsuspecting passerby’s. His blood boils. His nails dig into the palm of his hands as he tries very hard not to scream. Today just isn’t his day. However, it wouldn’t do to make a scene in public, especially right outside of the palace.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Ben does it all the time.” A voice speaks, as if replying to his thoughts, and the noise of the crowd seems to fade away.

At once, the crowd parts, leaving his clothes alone. They give him a wide birth, but not because there are clothes all over the ground. The clothes themselves suddenly fly up into the air and into his suitcase. No one seems to notice but him. _How_ does no one notice it but him?

“Because I don’t want them to.” The voice laughs, and from the crowd, an old man steps out. He wears robes that are a bit ragged and a beard in need of a trim. “I suppose you’re Armitage Hux? I’m Luke.”

Hux stares, mouth hanging open. He’s heard tales of these people. They can move objects with their mind and force their enemies to their knees with just the wave of a hand. Once, long ago, they were the most fearsome warriors in the galaxy, ruling over it with an iron fist. And there was only one man currently capable of such a feat.

“Duke Skywalker,” Hux mutters.

“Hello! Um…I don’t—Jedi aren’t like that,” Luke says. He offers his hand to help Hux up, and, for whatever reason, Hux takes it.

Hux takes a step back as soon as he’s standing. “You’re reading my mind.”

Luke grimaces. “Well…it’s kind of hard not to when you’re projecting like that. We’ll have to work on that or Ben and Rey will tear you to shreds,” He jokes. He walks off towards the palace, Hux’s luggage following him on its own. The crowd parts for him as he walks. “Come on! We don’t want to keep Leia waiting!”

Hux is frozen for a moment, unsure how to processes Luke’s sudden appearance. Does he live here? Don’t the Jedi have their own mystic temple on some mid-rim planet? Would he skewer Hux with his laser sword if he offends the royal family?

“Duke Skywalker!” Hux runs up beside Luke, trying to bow as they walk. “I’m—I apologize for my rudeness. I didn’t realize that _you_ would be coming all this way to greet me—”

“Oh, it was no trouble.” Luke smiles at him. “I like getting out of the palace. It gets stuffy sometimes.”

Luke leads him through the crowd and past the gates. The grounds are huge and bustling with life. Everywhere Hux looks, there are Life Day decorations and winter flowers. Tour groups roam around the gardens, in and out of the palace, Hux even sees a few groups through the windows, roaming inside.

Though it’s a sound business model and certainly good for public image to allow the common folk to tour the palace, it certainly can’t be good for governing. How does Alderaan’s royal family and High Council get anything done?

“Well, tourists are only allowed on weekends, and even then, they’re only allowed in certain areas of the building. Besides, there’s a back entrance. What kind of royal family would we be if we didn’t have a secret door out of our own house?” Luke laughs at his own words.

Hux laughs along to be polite and tries his best not to frown. For a Jedi master, Luke is rather rude, reading Hux’s thoughts like that.

Luke’s smile falters. He casts a glance over his shoulder at Hux. It seems he heard that thought as well. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry, but it _is_ my job to make sure my sister and her family are safe.”

“Pardon me, Duke Skywalker, but I was under the assumption that a Jedi’s duty was to the galaxy.”

Like that, Luke’s bright smile is back. “They are my galaxy.”

Hux frowns. That’s awfully sentimental. Sentimentality is the precursor to carelessness and oversight; something the Duke of New Alderaan and Grand Master of the Jedi couldn’t afford. If Luke has any comments about that thought, he doesn’t share them.

The palace inside is even more beautiful than the exterior. The building was tall with high ceilings and sleek, modern designs reminiscent of old Alderaanian architecture. The colors, however, were warm beige and gold, mimicking that of Naboo. It was regal in every sense of the word, but it also felt like a house, a home to be lived in and loved in.

Luke takes him up winding staircases and down long hallways. It’s like a maze, trying to find their way to the back of the house, until they finally come across a set of mahogany doors.

“They’re all through here. Are you ready?” Luke asks him.

“Of course, my lord. Thank you for bringing me.” Hux bows to him.

Luke sighs. He opens his mouth, but decides against saying anything. He pats Hux on his shoulder and smiles. Then, he opens the doors. Before them stand New Alderaan’s royal family.

Queen Leia Organa, adopted but loved child of Queen Breha Organa and Prince Bail Organa, stands proud. She frowns at her husband, but it quickly trades it for a politician’s tactful smile as she turns to greet Hux. Her husband, Prince Han Solo, Rebellion General and hero, stands beside her, relieved that her attention is off of him. He gives Hux a look and nods to himself.

Nearer the fireplace are the Queen’s two children: Princess Rey Organa, the rambunctious adopted daughter from a backwater planet in the Outer Rim. And, Crown Prince Benjamin Organa, politician, jedi, pilot, rumored smuggler, and the most eligible bachelor in the galaxy. They regard him much as Hux expected they would; respectful bur uninterested. From the corner of his eye, Hux could swear he sees Ben looking him up and down.

“Good, you’re here,” Leia says.

Hux bows deep, letting a practiced smile grace his features. “Your Royal Highnesses, Majesty, I am honored to be in your service.”

 “Please, the pleasure is all ours,” Leia raises a hand to pardon him. She approaches, offering her hand, and Hux presses a kiss to it, bowing once more. “Rey, I’d like you to meet, Armitage Hux, your new tutor.”

“Hello,” Rey greets, albeit reluctantly. She tries to turn back towards the fireplace, but Ben grabs her arm and turns her back around. The girl pouts. She’s going to be a handful. Suddenly, Hux’s head pounds against his skull. The pressure against his head feels like a bantha is sitting on him. Then, just as quickly as the headache was there, it disappears. When he looks around, no one seems to have noticed his sudden ailment.

Rey grumbles, rubbing her arm and glaring at Ben. Ben glares back. “Welcome to New Alderaan, Mr. Hux,” She says.

“We’re so glad you could make it on such short notice,” Leia continues, seemingly oblivious to her daughter’s attitude. She smiles wider, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “But I won’t keep you. I’m sure you’re tired after such a long journey.”

“Oh, it was no trouble, your Majesty.” A lie, but Hux isn’t about to trouble the Queen with trivial travel troubles.

“I’ll have one of the maids show you to your quarters.” Leia gestures to the door where a maid stands ready. “Perhaps you could tell us of your journey over dinner?”

“It would be my pleasure, Majesty.” Hux bows once more, then follows the maid out.

 As soon as he’s out the door, a pressure lifts from his body. Hux sucks in air, almost heaving for breath. They’re Jedi, the whole lot of them. Rey practically assaulted his mind as soon as soon as he walked in the room, Leia obviously doesn’t like him, and Ben…well, he just looks like trouble. Luke was no help, passively allowing it all to happen. Some “peacekeeper” he is.

“Don’t worry about them too much,” the maid tells him. “You did better than most of the other live-in tutors they’ve hired.”

“Have I?” Hux asks. He casts a glance behind him, though they’re quite far from the sitting room.

“Oh yes! Not a word from the Prince, _and_ the Queen invited you to dinner? Most didn’t make it past Master Skywalker at the gate.” The maid stops at the end of a hallway, and pulls a key from her pocket. She passes the key to Hux. “This will be you room. The kitchen and dining room is down two floors in the west wing. Meals can be taken at your leisure, but tonight’s dinner will be in two hours. There’s an introductory guide and map of the palace on your bed, and if you have need of anything else, just ring us on your datapad.”

The maid curtsies and scampers away, leaving Hux to his own devices. Hux watches her leave, and only realizes his luggage is gone after she rounds the corner. Frowning, he unlocks the door to explore his new room. Perhaps he can bring it up at dinner.

But, there’s no need. All of Hux’s luggage is neatly placed in a corner of his bedroom. It’s rather large, with its own bathroom and walk-in closet. Just as the maid said, there’s a guide on his bed along with a datapad, which presumably now belongs to him. The bed is big, much bigger than his old bed on Arkanis, and the windows give him a lovely view of the city.

Hux sits down on his bed. Then he lays on it. Then he digs the heels of his palms into his eyes.

He’s got a bad feeling about this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me!  
> Twitter   
> Pillowfort   
> or ask me something on CuriousCat


End file.
